


Disappearing Act

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Some Swearing, enhanced!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You can turn invisible and there was one thing you loved doing more than anything else: Torturing Steve Rogers.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Disappearing Act

Steve scratched his head as he stepped away from the cabinet where his mugs were located. He knew he had just put his favorite mug in there last night. He looked over to where you and Bucky were sitting, each of you reading your respective newspapers. “Hey, have you all seen my favorite mug? The one that says “World’s Greatest Grandpa” on it?” **  
**

“The one that Tony got you as a gag gift?” Bucky asked as you and he looked up from your newspapers.

“Yeah,” he responded as he turned back to the cabinet once more.

“Sorry haven’t seen it,” Bucky told Steve.

“Neither have I,” you replied, but Bucky gave you a look like he knew exactly what game you were playing. 

Steve sighed, “This is just too weird.”

“What do you mean by that Steve?” You asked him, but you already knew what he was talking about.

For the past week, you had been doing little things finding Steve’s reactions hilarious. Bucky had caught on quickly and so had Natasha, but both of them promised not to tell Steve, and truth be told they both wanted to see how long it would take Steve to notice.

He turned back to you, a small frown on his face, “It’s just little things seem to be going missing or are in a different spot from where I left them. I don’t get why it’s been happening.”

“You’ll figure it out soon enough, Steve,” Bucky said causing you to kick him under the table.

You stood and kissed his cheek, “I’m going to go get ready, meet me downstairs in an hour and we can train for a bit.” You left the room shooting Bucky a warning look as you went.

A little while later you snuck into the kitchen and returned Steve’s mug so it would be front and center when he opened the cabinet doors.

“You may turn invisible but the things you carry do not,” Natasha said from the doorway.

You made yourself visible and smiled at her, “I know, but there was no one around.”

“Tony checks the security cameras.”

“As if Tony would tell Steve about my pranks,” you scoffed. “He would love them and probably give me ideas.”

You were probably right, that did sound like Tony. “Still you know Rogers is going to be pissed when he finds out his girlfriend has been the one stealing and hiding his things.”

“He’s not going to be pissed,” you said. “It’s just a harmless little prank.”

“Whatever you say,” Natasha shrugged before disappearing out the door.

When Steve opened the cabinet doors the next morning he discovered his “Worlds Best Grandpa” mug sitting there front and center. This was becoming too weird.

“What the hell is going on?” He wondered allowed. “Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y. did someone return my mug last night?”

“Miss Y/L/N did,” the AI replied.

Suddenly things began to click and Steve narrowed his eyes, “Oh she’s going to get it now.” 

Your first mistake was trying to make Steve think he was being forgetful by moving his things, your second mistake was actually believing that you weren’t going to get caught. This had been going on for months now and couldn’t believe that he hadn’t noticed beforehand. The sly looks, the way you bit your lip as if trying not to laugh at him. How could he have been so stupid?

He made it to the room you shared with him and began looking for the book that you had been reading. It was apart of a series and he knew that you were almost done with the first book. He also knew that the first book ended on a pretty big cliffhanger. 

Heading toward the bookshelf he saw the first book with the rest of the series lined up behind it. Grinning he plucked the second book off the shelf and slipped it under his shirt. He knew exactly where he was going to hide the book.

Bucky wasn’t expecting the knock on the door, and he wasn’t expecting to see Steve standing there with a mischievous look on his face, “What’s going on, Steve?”

Steve pulled the book out from under his shirt, “Can you hide this from Y/N for me.”

Bucky took the book and recognized what it was instantly, “So you finally figured out that she’s been hiding your stuff, huh?”

“You knew?!” Steve was shocked that his best friend had kept this from him.

“So did Nat,” Bucky confirmed as he tossed your book onto his bed.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, “And get on her bad side, I don’t think so. She enjoys hiding your stuff, just imagine how much fun revenge on the people who spilled the beans would be.” He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, “I’m not having my stuff go missing man.”

Steve sighed, “A little heads up would have been nice.”

“Take that up with your girlfriend,” Bucky said. “I’ll hide her book, but that’s as far as my involvement in this little scheme of yours will go. I will not face retribution for this.”

“Fine, fine,” Steve agreed. “Thanks for helping me out though.”

“What are friends for?” Bucky asked.

The next day you were reading your book in the common room, the story was coming to a close and you were on the edge of your seat to see how it was going to end. There was still so much left that needed to be resolved and only ten pages left in the book. There was no way it was all going to be resolved and you knew that the book was going to end on a cliffhanger.

You were calling it now.

When you reached the last page something happened to one of the main characters that made you scream, “What?!” Jumping to your feet you hurried out of the room and rushed down the hall toward your room to grab the second installment in the series. You had to know what happened.

You wrenched the door open and headed straight for the bookshelf, but when you began looking for book two you couldn’t find it. Your breath hitched, where was the book?

Hurrying from the room you went to Natasha’s room and knocked on the door. She pulled it open and said, “Can I help you?”

“Have you seen the second book in that series I just start?”

“Nope, sorry, have you checked the common room? You tend to leave your things there?” She asked.

You shook your head, “I was just in there and it wasn’t there with me, and it’s not on the shelf where all the other books are.”

Natasha shrugged, “Sorry Y/N, I haven’t seen it.”

You went around the entire compound looking for the book, but no one had seen it. You knew it had to be around there somewhere because you hadn’t removed it from your shelf, and you knew you owned it because you had gotten the box set.

Natasha walked over to where Steve was fighting off a grin and she said, “You are evil.”

“Hey she started it when she began taking my stuff from me,” he pointed out.

“When’d you figure it out?” She wasn’t surprised it had taken him this long to discover that you had been hiding his things from him.

“Yesterday, thought I’d repay her kindness by hiding the book from her.”

“Evil, absolutely evil,” she whispered.

“I know,” Steve chuckled.

After a few days of a fruitless search, your book showed back up on your bookshelf leaving you confused. “I checked here….” You trailed off as you glanced over to where Steve was lacing up his tennis shoes getting ready to take a run with Sam and Bucky. You stomped over to him, “You took my book didn’t you?”

Steve looked up at you from his spot on his bed, “You took my stuff first.”  
Whatever you had planned to say to him disappeared as you blinked at him, “How did you know?”

“My mug,” he said. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. told me that you returned it and things started to click in my head. You had been the one taking my things and hiding them from me. I wanna know why?”

You snorted and shrugged your shoulders, “I don’t know, it was kind of fun watching you looking like a lost puppy as you tried to figure out where all your things were.”

He narrowed his eyes at you and said, “You know the Germans have a word for this.”

“ **Schadenfreude** ,” you replied. “The pleasure derived from another person’s misfortune.”

He nodded, “Have you always been like this?”

You smirked and patted his chest, “Not always, no. When I discovered I could turn invisible it became more fun to play pranks on people. They’re always harmless though, and I always returned your stuff to you after a few days.”

Steve grumbled, “Yeah, but I still thought I was going a bit crazy.”

You poked him in the chest, “What you did to me was downright mean. I never took one of your books after the other one ended on a cliffhanger and hid it from you.” You looked around the room, “Where did you hide it anyway? I practically tore this place apart looking for it.”

“Bucky had it,” Steve said.

“Bucky?! Oh, he’s going to get it now. I asked him to stay out of this,” you said.

Steve smiled at you, “Want to get him back together? He did keep the fact that you were the one stealing my things from me.”

You looped your arms around his neck and grinned, “What were you thinking of doing, Captain Rogers?”

And thus the two of you began plotting against Steve’s best friend as revenge for his aiding and abetting.


End file.
